Small Actions Can Save Lives
by Babysbroke
Summary: Slash, Pony/Johnny obviously :    Just a cute one shot; don't read if you don't like, no flames please


**First one; No flames, be nice please D: **

**Pony/Johnny; don't like, don't read. That simple. **

**Rated T: One Shot **

**

* * *

**

(Pony's POV)

The whole gang knew. Except him, of course. They all edged me on to tell him. Even Dallas, and he was most protective of him...

My face feels all hot whenever I'm with him, and everyone gives me looks whenever he gets closer to me or passes out on my shoulder.

Lately he's been depressed and not around as much... The whole gang noticed something was up with him. I'm especially worried because everytime I see him he's pale and tired, he's definetly losing more weight too.

I made it my business to talk to him when I see him next. I already told myself that last time, but totally forgot when he melted into my arms and fell asleep while we were watching a movie on tv.

Johnny already had everyone wrapped around his finger. He could do anything he wanted, with anyone he wanted, basically when he wanted- and get away with it. But he never did, and that made the gang want to make him more.

The gang wanted to make sure he got attention and made sure he knew he was loved. I'm not saying we all sleep with him or anything... I'm sure Dall has his eye on him all the time; but he can't be tamed and doesn't want Johnny hurt after he sleeps with some broad or somethin.

That's the only reason he'd approve of me liking him. I remember one day the whole gang (besides Darry who was working still) sat and talked about Johnny and what's so adorable or hot about him.

Of course we led to brag about who's seen the most of Johnny; which really meant half the gang has seen him naked for one reason or another. Just skinny dipping and such; and Soda and Dally got to help him take a shower times when he was really hurt.

I was [temporarily] home alone. I was sitting on the couch, listening to the tv, while reading. The lights all flicked off then on with a loud rumble... Guess it started thundering and I didn't even notice.

_'Soda and Steve should be back from the dingo soon'_ I thought to myself.

I jumped when I heard a loud thud on the front porch. I got up to see what it was, just as the doorknob was being fumbled with.

It opened and in came a rush of cold air and the sound of pounding rain. Johnny was [hardly] standing in the doorway, eyes wide and scared looking, and trembling, holding himself.

"Glory you don't even got a jacket!" I exclaimed, pulling him inside. He had on a thin wife-beater, which was soaked, hugging his body. If he didn't look so sickly thin it would've been damn sexy... His raggy jeans were hardly kept up by a really old belt, and I I could see he had to make a few more holes in the belt for it to keep up his pants.

"S-s-sor-ry... M-my ol m-man..." he studdered, looking at the ground. He looked so pitiful.

"Let's go, I'll get you some dry clothes" I said, pulling him toward my room.

He stood shaking like the kicked puppy he was. He should've been stripping off those clothes by now, grateful for the new ones... But he stood there... I think he started crying... His hair was dripping still so I couldn't tell yet.

"Th-thanks..." he mumbled. He started fumbling with his shirt, and I noticed he couldn't quite grip it.

"You okay...?" I wondered out loud.

"S-sure" he said quietly, finally being able to peel off his shirt. He has to eat more... His hip bones were sticking out and I could see each individual rib. As well as his collarbones protruding more so than usual. He's getting too skinny, even his face is less full.

I handed him a T-shirt that was clearly too big on him. I almost didn't notice him fumbling with his pants. He dropped his pants and boxers together; but he was covered by the shirt.

_'He has no legs anymore either...'_ I thought, handing him new boxers and sweatpants. He pulled the strings really tight to keep them up, and looked up at me with those big puppy eyes.

He was really pale and looked about to cry, he was still shaking, and before I thought it over I wrapped my arms around him. Either way, I'm still his best friend, and I know he secretly wanted attention.

He squeaked at first, which was from pain I guessed. I was too busy looking at how skinny he's getting to look where new bruises were.

He pulled his frail, bony arms around me, still shaking and I heard him whimper. I held him closer and I heard him crying now. I ran my fingers through his wet half greased hair.

"It's ok Johnnycake..." I soothed him.

By the time he finally calmed down, I also realized Darry'd have my head if I left the wet clothes on the floor.

"Come on" I pulled his hand so he'd follow me, as I walked to throw his stuff in the hamper. I was then planning on dragging him to the kitchen to shove food down his throat. I threw the clothes, and suddenly heard a loud thump right behind me. I spun around and saw Johnny on the floor.

"Johnny are you ok?" I exclaimed, reaching down to help him up.

"Y-yeah... H-happens a-alot" he stammered quietly.

"I hope you know it ain't normal to randomly collapse." I said seriously, lifting him up to his feet, dragging him to the kitchen. I sat him in a chair and got him a glass of chocolate milk.

I was happy to see him actually drink it. And I pulled out all the leftovers,

"Ya can have anything you want" I said smiling, assuming he'd just eat it all if I let him.

"M n-not hungry..." he whined quietly.

"Don't lie to me Johnny! What the hell is up with you. You're closed off an not eating a thing, do you see how skinny you are?" I burst out.

I instantly regretted saying it the way I did. He stared at me wide eyed and trembling.

"Listen... Just please eat... We're all really worried about you. Especially now that I know you're fainting and all... You don't gotta talk right now if you don't wanna, but please eat something..." I decided it'd be best to take it one step at a time.

"O-okay..." he sounded really scared, and that was the last thing I wanted.

I walked up to him and hugged him, careful not to hurt him and whispered a quiet "sorry."

He settled for ice-cream, but insisted I had to also have some; and we would go sit and watch a movie on tv. I didn't bother with wasting dishes, there was enough for just me and him to share out of the container.

Secretly I thought it was romantic in a way. Watching a movie while it rained, under a blanket, him dressed in my clothes and sharing ice cream...

The lights flickered again, followed by a loud crack of thunder. Johnny slightly jumped and I glanced at him smirking. I put my arm around him, and he gave me those puppy dog eyes; I almost lost it right there. He's just so adorable, and he doesn't even realize what he does to me.

"Finish your ice cream Johnny" I chuckled. He blushed and looked down at it. _'He is so adorable when he's blushing' _I thought, examining the pink tint on his cheeks.

"I-I can't finish it..." he mumbled quietly. I sighed, and he looked at me like he was afraid I'd hit him.

"Relax Johnnycake. I really wanna know what's wrong though..." I wanted to know why he was like this. He wasn't going anywhere, so he had to answer.

He looked to his feet and I could tell he was uncomfortable with the question.

"I-I just... Stress I g-guess..." I could feel him start shaking slightly, and I knew there was a better explanation. I pulled him closer to me and tried again,

"Come on, it's more than that... You can tell me..." I tried coaxing it out of him. It's the only way to get him to talk sometimes.

He fidgeted and made a sound in his throat. "S-stuff at h-home a-and thinking b-bout life..." he said quietly. He sounded like he was gonna cry.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, referring to the "life" part.

"I-I'm sick of it all Pony! I j-just can't t-take it no more." He finally burst out, trying hard not to cry, but failing.

He really wanted to kill himself... Sometimes I feel helpless, not being able to fix everything for him. I just hugged him.

"Why would you do that Johnny-" I asked, holding him.

"Not like no one'd care! Everyone would get along without me better..." he sobbed into my shirt.

"Hey." I picked up his chin to look at me, "We'd all care. Especially me. Don't do it." I said seriously, and before I knew what I was doing, I pressed my lips to his in a soft kiss.

He gasped at first and didn't respond, but just as I was about to pull away, he kissed me sheepishly back.

I smiled as we pulled apart; he was blushing again and I took in his adorable features. He was wearing an innocent smile that matched his eyes. I cherish his smile, and it made me even happier, knowing I caused it.

"I-I uh... Didn't know y-you felt like that, Pone" he said quietly, blushing brightly still.

"I have, for a while." I smiled reassuringly, "still wanna kill yourself?" I asked stupidly, almost regretting how it came out.

But to my relief he smirked at me and chuckled a little, "Naw, I'm good"

"Good." I smiled at him, pulling him into another sweet kiss. I had a feeling everything was gonna be ok now.


End file.
